Le blessé d'en face
by Akasui15
Summary: suite à une embuscade, Gin Ichimaru se retrouve à l'hôpital, et découvre son charmant compagnon de chambrée.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Le blessé d'en face.

**Auteur** : Akasui15

**Disclaimer **: tous les perso de cette fic appartiennent à l'auteur, Tite Kubo

**Résumé** : suite à une embuscade, Gin Ichimaru se retrouve à l'hôpital, et découvre on plus que charmant compagnon de chambrée.

**Rating **: M

**Personnages** : couple Gin/ Renji et Renji/ Byakuya mentionné

Bon, bah c'est écrit avec l'aide de ma cousine, qui a notamment pondu le passage qui fait de cette fic un rating M. Merci à Akio aussi pour ses encouragements.

**Chapitre 1**

**Le blessé d'en face**

L'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux lui parvint jusqu'aux narines au moment même où Gin poussait la porte du bâtiment de la 4 ème division. Il devait être maintenant entre 2 et 3 heures du matin. Les secours n'étaient pas venus en assez grand nombre et n'avaient pas pu s'occuper de lui, privilégiant les blessés graves. En effet sa blessure, bien que douloureuse, n'était pas critique mais il fallait tout de même s'en occuper rapidement car le saignement était important.

Un des médecins shinigami de garde accouru, ayant remarqué le sang qui s'écoulait a terre de la blessure et Gin, sans se départir de son sourire, le suivi jusqu'à une petite salle d'examen où le médecin l'ausculta brièvement et referma ses plaie avec du kido, le libérant ainsi de la souffrance qu'il éprouvais en silence jusqu'alors, puis, suivant son guide, il se retrouva devant une porte, sa chambre disait-on, où l'on voulait l'hospitaliser afin qu'il renouvelle le sang perdu. Apres avoir faiblement protesté, il se laissa convaincre, sentant le sol se dérobant sous ses pieds, et découvrit avec surprise son compagnon de chambrée, allongé sur un lit, des tas et des tas de tubes, aiguilles et bandages en tout genre parsemant son corps. Un instant, Gin hésita puis aperçu la chevelure rousse et les tatouages du blessé. Son cœur rata un battement puis, retrouvant son calme, il se tourna vers le médecin :

Que fiche le vice-capitaine Abarai ici ?

Nous l'avons retrouvé chez lui, dans sa chambre, les veines des avant-bras complètement tailladés, se vidant de son sang. Tentative de suicide. Apres quoi, j'en sais rien, il ne parle que au capitaine Unohana.

Depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

Depuis 2 jours, capitaine. Maintenant, il faut vous allonger. Vu votre état, vous devriez sortir d'ici 2 ou 3 jours si tout se passe bien.

Et mes hommes ?

Ils sont pris en charge, on s'occupe d'eux.

Gin pris place sur le lit, refusant le verre d'eau qu'on lui proposait et tendit son bras afin d'y accrocher une perfusion. Puis, une fois le médecin partit, son regard se posa sur le blessé d'en face, sa peau livide faisant encore plus ressortir ses tatouages et une fine couche de sueur parsemant son front. Il dormait profondément, faisant abstraction de la douleur et de la fièvre qu'il semblait éprouver. Gin s'allongea puis, fermant les yeux, s'endormit immédiatement.

Fin chapitre 1

Bon, désolée, les chapitres sont courts, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les taper a l'ordi.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas a faire part de vos critiques, impression et idées pour la fin, je rame un peu ^^

A plus et merci.


	2. Chapter 2

Apres un court chapitre, ou plutôt, une intro, voici la suite

Un grand merci pour vos encouragement, mais ca fout les boules, maintenant, trop peur de vous décevoir ^^

Alors, une fois n'est pas coutume, soyez indulgentes ^^

Gin se réveilla vers 8h30 du matin. Les rideaux entrouverts laissaient filtrer un rai de lumière vers le mur opposé du lit de l'argenté, vers le lit de Abarai. Celui-ci, à moitié assis, avait le regard vide, fixant un point invisible au dessus de la tète de Gin, qui eu un pincement au cœur en voyant ces yeux éteints, sans vie et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il désirait plus que tout voir sourire ce visage, l'entendre rire et le sentir heureux.

¨¨qu'est-ce que je pense moi ? se reprit-il, où est passé mon sang- froid et mon scinisme légendaire ? Allez, reprend-toi mon vieux, tu ne va pas t'amouracher pour si peu ! ¨¨

En effet, l'albinos constata que malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner le regard de temps en temps vers cet homme qu'il trouvait, a son grand agacement, plus que sexy, avec ce corps musclé et ses épaules bien bâties, l'extrême opposé de lui, qui bien que fort et musclé, avait toujours parut maigre et frêle.

Quand il se leva afin de prendre une douche, Abarai sembla sortir de sa torpeur et le regarda s'éloigner en chancelant.

Gin entra dans la salle de bain, toute carrelée de blanc, et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir.

C'était bien lui, toujours aussi pale, le même sourire et les meme yeux mis clos, mais pourtant, quelque chose avait changé.

Un quelque chose dérangeant, au fond de ses yeux, qui ressemblaient fort a de l'attachement, de la pitié et de la tristesse. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, Gin se surpris à penser au vice capitaine, le voyant rétablit, torse nu, ses muscles roulant sous se peau bronzée, son torse imberbe se contractant au moindre mouvement. En remontant, on pouvait s'attarder sur son cou, sa pomme d'Adam et ses clavicules, ainsi que les carotides et les muscles saillant de son cou, menant à une mâchoire carrée et un menton pointu. Le visage d'Abarai, loin d'être repoussant, était souligné par 2 yeux bruns, dans lesquels se reflétaient la volonté et la motivation sans faille, mais aussi la malice et l'humour du vice-capitaine. Ses tatouages, couvrant chaque parcelles visibles de son corps, s'étendaient, et Gin aurait aimé, malgré lui, voir a quels point il en était recouvert.

Apres une douche vivifiante, Gin enfila un kimono blanc fourni par l'hôpital, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Le vice-capitaine était toujours là, dans son lit et lisant un magazine, a ceci près qu'il ne tournait pas les pages, même au bout de plusieurs minutes. Gin s'avança et s'assit en tailleur, sur son lit, face à Abarai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Une tète étonnée se tourna vers lui

« De quoi parlez-vous, capitaine ?

De toi. Je sais pour tes bras. C'est Byakuya-kun, c'est ca ?

Co-comment êtes vous … ?

Disons que presque tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 sont au courant. En fait, seuls Kurotsuchi et Kenpachi l'ignorent, je crois, ils sont trop egocentriques pour s'y intéresser.

Je ne savais pas que notre relation est ….. 'fin, euh… était si publique, fit-il, une jolie petite rougeur colorant ses joues, en baissant les yeux.

Alors c'est ca, hein? Il t'a quitté. L'aimais-tu tant que ca, ton capitaine ?

…

Tu ne veux pas en parler? Bien...

Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous tant a moi ? je veux dire, vous ne m'avez jamais accordé un regard, auparavant, je fais si pitié que ca ? dit-il, une lueur d'incompréhension et de colère dans les yeux. »

¨¨ Oh, tu n'imagine même pas a quel point tu m'intéresse¨¨, avais envie de répondre Gin, mais au lieu de ca, il adressa son sourire au vice-capitaine, qui frémit.

« Eh bien, je suis dans cette chambre pour 3 jours, et je commence déjà à m'ennuyer, alors vu que tu y es aussi, je voulais faire passer le temps. De plus, je suis curieux, et j'aurai aimé savoir ce qui t'avais envoyé moralement au tapis, toi qui déborde d'énergie d'habitude. »

Durant toute la durée de la tirade, Abarai avait frémis, se repliant sur lui-même, comme cherchant a se protéger d'un coup qu'on lui assenait. Il souffla un mot d'excuse et se coucha en position fœtale, position de défense enfantine.

Gin se radoucit aussitôt, regardant le vice-capitaine d'habitude si robuste se cacher sous sa couverture et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était si mignon comme ca. Immédiatement, il regretta d'avoir été dur avec lui. Doucement, il se leva et alla se poster a cote du lit d'Abarai et s'accroupit afin d'être a sa hauteur. Il posa une main sur ses cheveux et les caressa lentement. Abarai, surpris, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais ne bougea pas, profitant de la tendresse inattendue du geste pour se consoler. Gin, sentant que son avait surpris mais au final rassuré le jeune homme, se décida sur un coup de tête, se pencha et planta un baiser sur la joue du vice-capitaine. Puis, il s'assit sur le lit du blessé et, toujours la main sur sa tête, le pris dans ses bras. Abarai, remis de ses émotions, remua un peu, se tortillant pour échapper a l'étreinte et lui faire face. Lorsqu'enfin il y parvint, il lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tout ca ? Pourquoi se moquer de moi ainsi ? Ne croyez-vous pas que je suis assez blessé comme ca ?

Alors pour toi, tout ca, c'est pour me moquer de toi ? rétorqua Gin, A ton avis, si je fais ca, ce n'est pas parce que je tiens a toi, tout simplement ? C'est le seul moment ou j'ai eu l'occasion de te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi. A toi de décider si tu veux tourner la page de ta relation avec Byakuya-kun ou si tu préfère te morfondre ici. Sache que je t'attendrai, Abarai-kun.

Vous le pensez vraiment ?

Oui, depuis que je t'ai vu, faible, seul et blessé, mes sentiments pour toi se sont renforcés. Je t'ai toujours plus ou moins envié, toi, avec ton corps bien bâti, ton entrain, ton humour et ta sociabilité. Tu venais des bas fonds du rukongai, comme moi, et pourtant, tu as des amis sur qui compter. Au contraire, ayant toujours du me défendre et me cacher, je me suis renfermé, me cachant derrière mon apparence étrange et mon sourire, qui terrifient tout le monde. »

Gin eut un petit rire nerveux, et continua :

« je n'ai jamais eu d'amis sur qui je pouvais compter, mis à part Rangiku-chan, que je connais depuis tout petit. Voila, tu sais tout. A toi de décider de ce que tu veux faire de tout ca. Sache que j'attendrai ta décision, éternellement si il le faut. Mais si quoi que ce soit que je t'ai dit venais à sortir de cette pièce, je devrai te tuer. »

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit manger.

Renji, encore tout retourné par les déclarations du capitaine, resta immobile un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un shinigami médecin vérifie son état et lui apporte son déjeuné. Etonnant celui-ci, il mangea avec appétit, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

Bon, bah voila, encore merci pour vos review, c'était très sympa. Et désolée pour les extravagances que je fais faire a ces perso, ne respectant pas leur mentalité habituelles, mais j'aime m'éclater avec eux ^^'

Bref, bisous…..


	3. Chapter 3

Voila, désolée pour l'attente, j'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est ma flemme et mon manqué de motivation, mais bon, la suite est la, c'est l'essentiel. Voila donc le fin, pas forcement a la hauteur de vos attente, j'en suis désolée d'avance.

Merci aussi pour vos reviews, ca fais plaisir, et ca motive un peu ^^ alors n'hésitez pas, et pareil pour les recommandations ou reproches…

* * *

Gin revint en milieu d'après midi, s'étant attardé a table a cause d'une visite inattendue de Matsumoto. Ils avaient passé le repas à bavarder et a rire gaiement, surprenant les shinigamis autour d'eux, qui étaient tous habitués au sourire froid et aux masques de cruauté de l'argenté. En effet, celui-ci se détendait de façon saisissante dès que Matsumoto était dans les parages.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, oubliant les frontières et la retenue qu'imposaient leurs postes respectifs.

Lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre, Renji dormais profondément, de coté, les genoux remontés jusqu'au menton. A la vue du roux, Gin le trouva plutôt mignon. Il s'approcha et écarta quelques mèches qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval et lui barraient le visage. Puis, il se pencha, lui déposant un baiser sur le front et s'allongea sur son propre lit, le regardant un long moment. Son visage était plus serein et avais repris des couleurs. Sa respiration profonde berça l'argenté et il s'endormi, emportant l'image de renji dans ses rêves.

La journée passa à vitesse grand V et lorsque vint l'heure de partir pour Gin le lendemain, celui-ci éprouva une pointe de déception, vite oubliée lorsqu'il apprit que le vice capitaine de la 6eme division sortirai dans la soirée. Matsumoto l'attendais a la porte du bâtiment, toujours aussi rayonnante et joyeuse. Elle lui planta un baiser sur la joue et ils partirent, faisant un bout de chemin ensemble avant de marcher vers leurs divisions respectives. En chemin, Gin croisa, ou plutôt aperçu, le capitaine de la 11eme division et son vice capitaine accroché a son dos, qui couraient, toujours aussi survoltés, et quelques shinigamis de sa division qui s'inclinèrent avec respect devant lui. Il les salua en souriant et se dirigea vers son bureau et celui de Kira. Celui-ci était assis à la table en face de la sienne, et triait des dossiers. Il se leva brusquement a l'arrivée de son capitaine.

-Capitaine ! Bonjour, comment allez vous ?

-Très bien, merci, Izuru. Alors, quoi de neuf pendant mon absence ?

-Tout de suite ! alors, reprit il en farfouillant dans ses papiers, les hommes qui vous ont tendus une embuscade on été arrêtés, les survivants sont actuellement interrogés. De votre équipe de reconnaissance, 3 sont encore à l'hôpital, mais leur état est stable et sans gravité, ils devraient sortir dans les prochains jours. Vos agresseurs étaient 17, 5 se sont enfuis durant votre combat, les autres n'ont pas survécu, et 3 s'en sont sortis de leurs arrestations.

-Qui s'en est occupé ?

-La 6eme division, capitaine.

-Bien

Sur ce, Gin s'assit a son bureau et contempla le chaos qui y régnais avec un sourire. Il n'avait jamais été un pro du rangement, et son foutoir étais parfaitement organisé, ce qui faisait qu'il savait exactement ou se trouvais quoi sur son bureau. Mais là … Il se décida à ranger, et y consacra toute la matinée, puis il passa l'après midi à remplir des rapports et autre papiers qui s'étaient accumulés durant son absence, tache que Kira ne l'avais jamais vu attaquer avec autant de sérieux. Quand la nuit tomba, il congédia son vice capitaine et fini de ranger son bureau avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers en laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Gin traversa la cour des quartiers de la 3eme division et sortit puis marcha quelques minutes. Arrivé devant chez lui, il constata que la porte n'était pas fermée. Il sonda l'intérieur et reconnu le reiatsu comme étant celui de Renji. Surpris,

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Renji étais bien la, assit sur le futon de Gin, qui ne l'avais pas roulé le matin de l'embuscade.

-que fais-tu ici ?

-je voulais vous remercier, capitaine, de… euh…

-de t'avoir « occupé » ? ce n'est rien, mais je vais reformuler ma question, que veux-tu ?

Renji se leva et chercha ses mots.

-je… euh…

Sans attendre la réponse, Gin s'approcha et l'embrassa sans plus de façons. Il le sentit se débattre mollement, résistant plus pour sa conscience que pour empêcher à Gin l'accès, mais abandonna vite, se laissant dominer. La langue de Gin s'introduisit dans la bouche du vice-capitaine et entama une danse frénétique avec sa consœur. Quand Gin rompit le baiser, Renji était tout rouge et essoufflé. Le capitaine promena alors ses mains sur le torse d'Abarai, satisfaisant enfin ses envies, et écarta les pans de son kimono tandis que sa langue se baladait, léchant et mordillant son cou, et descendit, jouant avec un téton. Les mains baladeuses descendirent encore et achevèrent de déshabiller Renji, qui gémissait faiblement. D'un coup d'épaule, Gin fit basculer le vive capitaine sur le futon et entrepris de se déshabiller également avant de se pencher et de se placer au dessus du roux, recommençant ses baisers.

Abarai, reprenant ses esprits, en profita pour caresser le dos de Gin, découvrant que sous son apparence frêle se cachait un corps incroyablement musclé et sans une once de graisse, mais fin. Il tenta de résister, ne voulant pas se laisser dominer si facilement et embrassa fougueusement l'argenté, qui, surpris, se laissa faire. Le souvenir du petit Abarai si frêle et faible étais bien loin maintenant, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il le laissa donc faire un moment, savourant le passage de sa langue sur sa peau si blanche et fine, mais se lassa vite, et repris son exploration du corps de Renji, suivant le tracé des tatouages de celui-ci, qui abandonna la partie et se laissa complètement dominer, gémissant de plus en plus fort quand il sentit Gin introduire un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième. La sensation, bien connue, rappela a Renji ses fois précédentes avec Byakuya, mais Gin, malgré les apparences, était beaucoup plus doux que le capitaine de la 6eme, qui ne préparait même pas son amant avant de le pénétrer brutalement, se délectant de sa douleur… non, Gin n'était pas du tout comme ca. Il le prépara lentement, bougeant doucement et enfin retira ses doigts pour ses présenter a Renji. D'un mouvement de tète, celui-ci indiqua qu'il était prêt et se crispa légèrement sous la douleur, mais de détendit quand celle-ci se changea en plaisir, Gin exécutant des mouvements de va et viens, plus profond et plus rapide au fur et a mesure.

Les gémissements de Renji se firent de plus en plus forts et ceux de Gin, plus rauques, se mêlèrent aux siens. Apres quelques instants de pur plaisir, ils jouirent tous les deux, et, haletant, s'allongèrent cote à cote. Renji s'endormi quelques minutes plus tard, suivi de prés par Gin.

Lorsque le vice capitaine se réveilla, peu avant 6 heures du matin, il resta un moment étourdi, se demandant d'abord ou il était puis se remémorant la nuit passée dans les bras de Gin en rougissant. Il se tourna vers celui-ci, toujours endormi, et contempla le capitaine, s'interrogeant sur ses sentiments envers lui. Ils étaient différents de ce qu'il avais pu éprouver lorsqu'il sortait avec le capitaine Kuchiki, qui se rapprochaient plus de l'admiration mais aussi de la soumission et de crainte a l'égard des manières un peu, pardon, plus que brutales et sadiques avec lui. Non, les émotions ressenties en ce moment même étaient différentes. La crainte avait presque disparue, restait celle, presque effacée qui résultait des airs sadiques et des sourire froids, ainsi que des rumeurs courants sur le capitaine, témoignant de sa cruauté, mais dominaient le sentiment de bien être, de sécurité et celui d'être aimé, chose nouvelle pour lui. Abarai en était a cette pensée lorsque Gin remua et ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit, de ce sourire sincère, si rare et si beau, en voyant son amant ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, et se releva sur les coudes pour l'embrasser. Renji sentit une bouffée d'excitation lui parvenir, et aussi un sentiment de soulagement, celui d'être aimé.

* * *

Voila ^^, terminée, j'espère que ca vous a plu, en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (je suppose, en tout cas) et a bientôt^^


End file.
